Shockwave ( Loud house )
Shockwave shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) or googly bear by (carol pingrey ) shockwave is both a covert agent and the namesake descendant of an autobot He is a relatively naive and idealistic young leader, prone to long-winded "inspirational" speeches who leads a small and inexperienced Autobot space bridge maintenance team. Recently, his crew has landed on Earth, adopted jobs as semi-official superheroes battling along side with the Loud house His "dominant", Icy personality is represented by a long,black face with a Red Eye and speaks with quiet disdain. Appearance :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English),Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) James coburn Shockwave is the ultimate spy and a Good scientist through the means of - pure logic. Able to change his voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will, he has spent years infiltrating the Autobot power structure. Graduating near the top of the class from the Autobot Academy, he moved through the ranks of the Elite Guard, eventually becoming head of the Intelligence Division. Not once did anyone suspect the bright, friendly Autobot known as Longarm of being a devious enemy spy. While Shockwave possesses the single, round (colored blue ) optic and window-chest of his [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Shockwave ancestor], much of the rest of his body appears to be largely patterned; the front treads end up on his shoulders and the rear treads end up on the back of his lower legs, plus he has the large, spiky "antlers" on his head. In, his vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Crane, before while in his original form, now Shockwave's vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Tank. Attributes: *Expert code breaker . *Enjoys Helpin * his Autobot identity from old historical files. *Uses pure logic to kill Megatron through the uses official plans. Personality Edit Shockwave's overall personality would be considered is the commander of a ragtag and largely inexperienced group of The Loud House The 2nd oldest of the group He’s a born leader, a natural tactician, a dedicated never-say-die fighter and a master of improvisation in the face of adversity. Unassuming, humble, friendly and cheerful,Shockwave comes across as “The Bot Next Door.” He takes his mission and Everyone with the utmost seriousness, but is still able to relate to them as a regular guy. He’s not the kind of leader who needs to bark orders to command respect. He is usually the first to join the fight and the last to leave it putting himself before any member of his team. When Shockwave crashed to Earth, he didn't really know what it meant to be a hero. He spent most of his time in space dreaming of glory, but it wasn't until he was first faced with the terrible decisions that inevitably come with leadership that he finally understood. He became a true hero - a being who does what he does not for glory and fame, but because no-one else can do it. Dispite this he seems to be in love with carol pingrey he seems to watch mr rogers neighborhood Relationships Carol - he and Carol pingrey are in love they have good relationship and he always feels good Lincoln- He seems to help him out of any situation even if its troubles Lenihttp://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lori_Loud/Relationships#Leni Although Shockwave and Leni differ from one another in both kindness and intelligence, Luan- he and Luan don't have many interactions. Like all of his siblings, he gets annoyed by Luan's unfunny jokes. Lily he and Lily have a healthy relationship. Shockwave often acts Fatherly towards her and sometimes carries her. Screenshots.